Inquisitiveness
by SumizomeAkaibara
Summary: [Sebastian MichaelisxCiel Phantomhive] Is it wrong just to learn two new words? [Warning: ShounenAi/Yaoi] - Sorry for the bad summary!


**Ciel Phantomhive x Sebastian Michaelis**

**Inquisitiveness**

* * *

><p><strong>Just a crappy story I made ;u;<strong>

* * *

><p>It was another fine day and Ciel had nothing better to do other than lolling on his bed, and realized it would be best for him to continue his studies only after a few hours of lazing around. He casually leapt off his bed when his bedchamber door slowly opened as a familiar tall figure entered, wreathing Ciel in this one brilliant smile of which seemed to be brighter than the sun.<p>

"Oh, Michaelis," the little boy slowly retreated onto his bed.

"It's so rare of you to get out of the bed when I'm not around." Sebastian said. On his left hand was a tray set with cutleries and a platter of smoking hot meatloaf. "You woke up a bit late today."

"Hn," the shorter boy breathed out, and answered short. "I'm not feeling very well."

Sebastian served the young master with a polite smile. He placed his palm on Ciel's forehead after taking off the white gloves. "You are doing just fine."

"Can you stay here while I eat?" Ciel begged with a muffled voice.

"I have something important to deal with, young master." Sebastian told him off as he made his way to exit the luxurious bedchamber. "And please don't talk while your mouth is full."

"But I have some questions for you," Ciel said in a slight desperation. "You are my teacher, aren't you?"

"I'm just one hell of a butler."

"And one hell of a teacher too," Ciel reasoned with the butler. "What is the meaning of—"

"Next time, young master." He disappeared beyond the door.

Ciel continued his words, raising his voice tone. "—EJACULATION?"

Like what he hadn't expected, the door flung open, and the same tall figure was seen again, but this time, with a rather horrified face. "Where in hell did you hear that word, my lord?"

Ciel was himself a bit shocked to see the butler's rare expression, and shot him another question, ignoring Sebastian's. "Wh—what does it even mean?"

"Well—uh," Sebastian shrugged with a cheesy smile. He hesitated to tell, and finally decided not to reveal the meaning of the 'wet' word. "You better not know that…"

"Oh…" Ciel let out a small sigh. "Then what is the meaning of—"

_Bam_!

The door was shut.

"—MASTURBATE?"

Once again, the door flung open. Unable to hold it in anymore, Sebastian entered and pinched Ciel's cheeks forcefully. "Tell me where you got those words."

"It hurts! L—Let me go first," Ciel demanded. He hardly pronounced his utterance. "It's an order."

Sebastian tried not to look bothered, so he let go of Ciel. His face softened and once again, required an answer for the same question. "Don't keep it a secret, my lord. I need to know."

"I got the words from Alois Trancy." Ciel explained. "He said something like… 'Ejaculate on Sebastian's coat' and… I can't quite remember what he told me about 'masturbate'."

Upon hearing the answer, Sebastian couldn't help but to feel a little bit irritated, but then calmed himself down so that he won't look so unprofessional in front of the boy. "Why did he tell you to do that?"

"Oh—not sure,"

"Either way…" Sebastian cleared his throat. "Don't put your concern for something like that. It's not yet time for you to know all of those stuffs."

"Why?"

"Because it's none of your business, young master."

Ciel puckered his lips in annoyance. "Fine."

Seeing the reaction, Sebastian felt quite uneasy. On second thought, maybe he should bring Ciel's inquisitiveness to an end. "Do you really want to know?"

"Like hell you are going to tell me,"

Sebastian beamed. "I'm about to."

"Good then," Ciel cheered, finally flashing a smile.

"Ejaculate is…" Sebastian paused. "Is…"

Ciel repeated as he raised his thin eyebrows; looking ready to know. "Is…?"

"I've changed my mind." Sebastian sighed in defeat.

"Figures," Ciel rolled his eyes.

"Alright then," Sebastian told him. "If you still want to know what it is, you have to do something for me."

"What is it?"

"Kiss me." Sebastian demanded with this one lecherous gaze. "On the lips."

In the end, Ciel never knew what 'masturbate' and 'ejaculate' is. Because Ciel never intended to kiss the butler.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry… I'm one hell of a bad writer. Hope you enjoyed it. Forgive me and my bad English and please do not forget to tell the mistakes I've done.<br>**


End file.
